vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole (Ninjago)
Summary Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth. He and his teammates were chosen by Sensei Wu to protect the Green Ninja. He was the first Ninja to join the team, the first to get his Golden Weapon, and the third to unlock his True Potential. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with Spinjitzu Name: '''Cole '''Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Between his late teens to his early twenties. Classification: Black Ninja of Earth, Spinjitzu Master Powers and Abilities: Spinjitzu mastery, Enhanced Strength, Durability and Speed, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Limited Flight, Dragon Summoning (Able to summon an elemental dragon, which can launch Breath Attacks), Elemental Shield, Vehicle Summoning (With Scythe of Quakes), Able to hack into any machine (With Technoblade), Non-Physical Interaction with Aeroblade, likely Elemental Intangibility with True Potential (Is pure elemental energy), Resistance to Possession with Deepstone Armor. Attack Potency: Large Town level (Even without his powers, he survived getting stomped by Morro, who did this. Should at least be comparable to him with his powers), higher with Spinjitzu (Spinjitzu allows one to overpower multiple foes physically more powerful then the strongest Elemental Masters individually easily) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Able to keep up with other Ninja) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Town Class, higher with true potential and Spinjitzu (Capable of harming other Ninja) Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High (Can run for long distances with both Parkour and regular running) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with earth powers. Standard Equipment: *'Scythe of Quakes' *'Earth Elemental Blade' *'Earth Techno-Blade:' When dormant, the Techno-Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. They can change the functions of the machines in contact to fit the element of the ninja. *'Lightning Aeroblade:' The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that is usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to nullify Intangibility when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides. The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. The Ninja have used their Aeroblades as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. *'Hammer' Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled strategist and combatant. Battle genius. Weaknesses: Ghosts, Water (as a ghost), Snakes, Dragons Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Spinjitzu: Cole is a master of spinjitzu, on which he is able to turn himself into a miniature Tornado, based on fire. This can be combined with the other ninjas spinjitzu to create the Tornado of Creation. *'Airjitzu:' Similar to the Spinjitzu, although it gives the ability for short-term flight. *'Fire Dragon Summoning:' When conquering his fears and doubts, Cole is able to summon a Dragon made out of his earth elemental powers. *'Ninja Skills:' As a trained ninja, Cole is an expert in stealth and martial arts, as well as training with numerous weapons. He is also notably the physically strongest ninja. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Blade Users Category:Tier 7